The embodiments relate to a prosthesis deployment system and more particularly to trigger wire arrangements used on such systems to release a prosthesis when it is in a body lumen.
Deployment systems are used to deploy prostheses, for example, prostheses that incorporate self-expanding stents within lumens in the human body. The present embodiments will generally be discussed in relation to the deployment of prostheses within the aorta, but the embodiments are not so limited and may be used for other deployment sites, as well.
In some forms of deployment systems, trigger wires are used to restrain a prosthesis in a particular position on a deployment system or to restrain self-expanding stents of the prosthesis in a retracted state. When multiple trigger wires are used in the deployment systems, the systems are more complex and may restrain prostheses inefficiently or require a larger system profile.